return to me
by Raefire
Summary: Murdered for learning truth,Sakura Haruno must guide her loved ones to the killers while protecting her soul from eternal damnation. Sakura & Sasuke pairing.
1. Unlucky Number Five

**Disclaimer: No ownership, one can only dream! **

**  
**

Murdered for discovering the truth, Sakura Haruno has three choices: accept death and ascend to heaven, become a ghost only to forever haunt the living, or seek vengeance on her killer and lose her soul for eternity. Sometimes life just isn't fair.

Chapter 1: Meet the new ME  


Sakura Haruno was a normal twenty one year old girl trying to make an honest living. She worked as a journalist for Konoha Daily Beat and on the weekends volunteered at the hospital. It didn't take her long to reach to the top. Within two years her editor named her lead investigative reporter and was given the luxury of which stories to chase. Her latest investigation led her to a string of serial killings involving young girls brutally murdered. The one key detail left out of the papers was the fact that each victim was missing their hearts. Sakura stumbled on this information through her best friend and sometimes source Naruto Uzumaki. After a late night of drinking, the hyper active ninja accidentally revealed crucial crime scene facts, but Sakura would not betray a friend's trust to advance her career. A lifetime ago, they had been on the same three man team with Sasuke Uchiha, lead by the infamous copy-nin Kakashi Hatake. As time proceeded each member left to purse their own lifelong ambition leaving the pink-haired girl alone. She tried to flourish as a shinobi, but it was not the same without her original crew. Trying to put another disastrous mission behind her, Sakura decided it was time for a career change. Years later, each member walked back into her life, but she wasn't the same meek girl as before. Due to her new profession, Sakura had evolved into a stubborn strong willed young woman, who would not take crap from anyone. On a few occasions, Sasuke and the young reporter got into shouting matches about the hazards of her work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A slow news day had it draw backs, Sakura was trying her best not to collapse on top of her desk of mess, again. Lately she had spent more late nights meeting with a variety of sources regarding the "Heart Shaped Murders." Rumor had it that it was a satanic ritual or black market trading. Being the open-minded professional she followed up each and every lead. Unfortunately, the nocturnal hours were costing her valuable hours of proper rest.

"Haruno, get off your lazy over-priced ass," yelled a bearded grey hair man. "Word on the wire is they found another body. Head over to Konoha Park and take Kyoko for pictures."

"Hai, Kanzaki-san, I'm on my way," perked up Sakura as she gathered her notes, "I'll bring you your cover story, just be a little patient," as she bowed and hastily exited the room.

If there was one thing, Sakura hated it was working with amateurs. Kyoko couldn't shut up about his good fortunes being assigned a lead story. Sakura held in her laugh, because experience taught her that the young photographer would be losing his lunch at the scene. Hell, she vomited the first time she saw what was left of the victim, but five murders later Sakura had developed nerves of steel.

Using her connects with the ninjas at the scene; Sakura had a front line view of what was going on. She could hear Genma Shiranui describe the scene to Raido Namiashi. "My best guess is she was about twenty to twenty-five years old. Cause of death was the removal of her heart. What I can't believe is no one saw anything, just the aftereffect."

"Yea, that poor girl hanging off the tree like a puppet, when can we cut her down?" asked Raido, "It's sick to think someone cut her to look like a puppet."

Sakura didn't stick around for the rest of the conversation; she had heard it all before. It wouldn't be long before they had a positive identification, her sympathies went out to the girl's family. It was bad enough to out live a child, but to learn how she died would be truly devastating. What caught Sakura's attention the most was how the young female's feet swayed with the wind. Upon closer inspection, the young reporter made small notes about her appearance. She didn't look very old and was dressed in a simple knee length white dress with no shoes. Her dress was more red than white, but what creep her out was the fact her jet black hair and makeup was perfectly intact. This killer was insane; each body had been positioned to taunt the local authorities. She was about to yell at Kyoko to take pictures when she noticed him hunched over a bush heaving up all his stomach contents. Sakura shook her head is disapproval, and decided to take the pictures herself. She quickly hid the film in her bra, just in case it was taken away again, before talking to Genma about the crime scene.

"Care to comment about this recent homicide," inquired the former ninja, "Does the local leadership has any leads, suspects, or witnesses?" continued Sakura, but she knew she wasn't going to get any answers.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing here?" fumed Genma, "This area is closed off to the public, only authorized personnel is suppose to be here!"

"You forget, I'm a former ninja and with people scrambling about it was easy to get this far!" playfully insulted Sakura, "Besides, this is a public threat, and it is my job to report the correct facts. So Genma, how about that comment; I promised to put your picture on the front page."

Genma began to massage his temples, another headache was coming. "Hey Raido, escort Miss Haruno and her friend off the premise with the promise next time you cross into a restricted zone you will face charges for trespassing."

Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes, "Whatever loverboy, I got my story; but I do regret the fact that you might look a tad incompetent in my article. I mean your people didn't secure the scene, and anyone could have come in and ruined all this lovely evidence."

Raido snickered under his breath, this girl was good. She knew that his superior had a massive ego, and played to it. "What do you want, Haruno?" remarked Genma.

"Just a statement, like who made the call or victim's name;" smiled Sakura as she pulled out her notepad to take notes.

Genma left out a small sigh before beginning, "Her name is Mina Osawa, twenty-two years old, and artist. That is all we know, same pattern murdered and just like the other before her."

Sakura nodded as she swiftly wrote his statement exactly, "Off the record, you don't have a clue who is committing these horrible crimes or why." The silent gave Sakura her answer, "Thanks Genma, I promise the article will be done tastefully and accurately. "

"Whatever Haruno get off my crime scene and take your sick friend with you," replied Genma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was on her way back to the office to file her report; her mind was reeling with all the nasty details about the latest victim. She out scooped the competition, by to scoring crime scene photos, and statements from the lead investigators. Her thoughts were only interrupted by the whining sounds of her photographer and his lame attempts at apologizing for his lack of professionalism, "I don't what came over be me, I guess she reminded me of my sister or something. Hey Sakura, how could someone inflict that much pain on another human being?" Kyoko replied as he washed his face and mouth with a bottle of water. "Next time, I think you should get another photographer."

Trying to assure her partner he did nothing wrong, she rubbed his back in a calm relaxed pattern. "Don't worry; Kyoko-kun it happens to the best of us. Trust me, it's doesn't get any worse than that."

Kyoko tried to produce a small smile, but settled for a nod of acceptance, "Sakura, I don't think I am cut out for this type of work. I can't see how you're still composed after all that we have seen."

"I just am," Sakura looked up at the stars answering coldly, "Come on, after we finish our work; I'll buy you a drink."

"I'll take a rain check, tell the chief I went home sick," replied Kyoko. "See you tomorrow."

Sakura didn't response, from the way things went tonight Kyoko would be turning his resignation early in the morning. Looking at the backside of her former partner, she didn't notice the other presence until something was snaked around her waist. The pink haired girl gave a slight jump, "Haven't I told you to mind your surroundings, SAKURA," whispered the shadow in a sultry tone.

"Why bother when I have the almighty Sasuke Uchiha to protect me from the creatures of the night," teasingly remarked Sakura as she spun around to look her captor in the eyes. She lend in to give the Uchiha a kiss, but he slightly turned his head, "What were you doing at the park?"

"My job of course, and if you're here to lecture me on the dangers of my work; then save your breathe." Sakura sighed annoyed at the fact that Sasuke had outright denied her.

"I was under the impression we agreed you would pass the story to another one of your coworker."

"There was no we, you told me to stop pursing this matter. Sasuke, I don't tell you what missions to accept or decline. So please, trust my judgment just like I trust yours." As she lifted up her arm and traced it across his chest. To keep this argument from getting out of hand, Sasuke brushed the stray hairs from her face and gave his girlfriend a gentle kiss on the lips, "You know I trust you, but your eyes shouldn't be exposed to such wickedness."

Sakura smiled, Sasuke was the sweetest boyfriend a girl could ask for. "How about you walk me back to the office and then we'll finish the rest of the night at my place."

The stoic ninja gave his trademark smirk, and allowed Sakura to pull him in the direction of her choice. "Hey Sasuke, how did you know I was at the park," asked Sakura briefly stopping to hear his answer.

"You're not the type give up," replied Sasuke, "Just be careful, there is no pattern; Ibiki believes the victims are all chosen at random."

Sakura said nothing, and continued back to the office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I added a little more to the end, helps set up the next couple of chapters.  
**

**So, this story will be pretty short, maybe five chapters. So review and let me know how the pacing is going. **


	2. The Wrong Turn

**Disclaimer: No ownership, one can only dream! **

**Author Notes: Sorry for the lateness**

Chapter 2: A Wrong Turn

All morning Sasuke had been very withdrawn, his mind seemed to in other places. He absently stroked Sakura's arm as she read the morning paper. No matter how many times she saw her name on the byline, Sakura's heart fluttered with excitement. "Sasuke-kun, what do you think?"

She wasn't surprised her boyfriend didn't answer, he simply nodded his head. "Well, maybe tonight you'll be more talkative."

His eyes broke contact with the empty space, "You leaving?"

"Yea, I'm meeting Ino for coffee and a day of shopping."

"Well, I have something to tell you," replied the young Uchiha, in an uneven tone.

Sakura reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "Tell me later, okay!" Sasuke seemed to be disappointed with her answer, but refused to show any weakness.

Before Sakura reached the door, she turned to face Sasuke, "Waiting won't kill you, Uchiha! You know I'll still love you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura felt a little guilty about lying to Sasuke on her whereabouts, but she needed to do the job she was hired for. Her source was very paranoid and would flee if she didn't show up alone. Sakura wasn't afraid of being attack in some back alley. One, being the fact her previous occupation of a shinobi; and two Sasuke made her train at least once a week with Naruto and him.

Just as promised her informant was leaning against an empty dumper, enjoying a cigarette. "You're late, I was about to leave."

"Sorry, it took me longer to find this spot; it was very isolated," retorted Sakura as she took this opportunity make mental notes of his coarse appearance. "What should I address as; you didn't any preference on your previous notes."

The mystery man gave a sigh of aggravation, "Jin, do you have my money."

"You say, then I pay! That was the deal!" Sakura's tone was just as heated and professional.

"All I'm going to say is each girl very special; but to find it you have to read between the lines." Jin held out his hand expecting his compensation. His demeanor hinted that the meeting was over and he wasn't going to answer any of her questions, and so Sakura reluctantly handed over the cash.

"Pleasure, love," as he mocked a bow and walked out of the alley.

Sakura took the same position as her informant, and began analyzing this latest tip. To the best of her knowledge the dead girls had nothing in common, except the fact all their hearts were missing. Scribbling on her notepad, the former kunoichi failed to notice a new evil presence. The cloaked outsider quickly pinned her arms and covered her mouth. Sakura jerked violently and cried out for help as he dragged her into the shadows. None of the passer bys seemed aware of the incident that had just occurred.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Sakura's apartment…

Sasuke lightly kicked the coffee table, very angry at himself. He defeated his brother, destroyed the legendary snake-sannin, and earned the respect of the village again. The one thing he kept failing at was trying to propose to his long-time girlfriend. The raven-hair ninja wanted it to be picture perfect; and had been carrying that damn engagement ring for almost three weeks. Earlier Sakura had seemed so happy about making the front page, but she left before he could ask.

Glancing at the clock, Sasuke decide to do some training hoping to clear his mind. Today he would quit procrastinating and ask for his girl's hand in marriage. The former traitor just had to find the perfect spot, a place of special meaning.

Afterwards, the onyx-ninja decide to report to the Hokage for any available missions. As he walked passed the lounge, he could hear both jounins and chunins gossiping about the latest murder. Most of the ninjas were aware of the gorily details, but opted to trade theories about the why. In the back corner, Gemna was reading today's paper; he seemed pleased with his picture on the cover. "Hey Uchiha, tell your girlfriend my left side is my best side." Sasuke's eyes rolled back and continued walking, as the room erupted in laughter.

No invitation was needed, as Tsunade yelled at the prodigy to come enter. She waited to hear the news that Sasuke had finally proposed to her former apprentice. "Why are you still carrying that ring, Uchiha? Eventually she'll get tired of waiting and move on." The Uchiha kept his hands in his pockets, and slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing today, but I might need you this weekend." Sasuke nodded and began heading for the door. As he reached for the door; Raido burst in, "Hokage-sama, there has been another murder..." Raido stuttered the last sentence, "You should see it with your own eyes."

Tsunade dropped her sake, "The nerve to kill a girl in broad daylight. Have you managed to identify the victim?"

Raido wouldn't look her in the eyes, "It's important, Ibiki-san is already on the scene."

The Fifth grab her jacket and followed Raido out the door. Sasuke followed, he figured Sakura would have already heard, and they needed to talk.

As the trio made their through town, a growing anxiety grew at the pit of Sasuke's stomach. Raido was leading them to the old Team Seven training grounds. By the time they arrived, most of the area was blocked and a large crowd had gathered. He pushed through the tape, only to see Naruto in the corner wrecked with grief.

"Uchiha, you shouldn't go any further," warned a familiar voice, but Sasuke stubbornly plowed through. Most of the victim was blocked by Ibiki and two other ninjas, Sasuke could make out what seemed to be strands of pink hair.

At that moment, the lone survivor's stomach dropped; it was his girlfriend lying dead on the grass. He tried to run to her, but a pair of very strong hands kept him in his place. A voice whispered in a calm yet demanding "You shouldn't see her like this, I'm sorry." Sasuke yelled out Sakura's name and tried to break the Hokage's hold, but her unparallel strength easily overwhelm him.

"Let me go, she can't be dead!" Tsunade did her best to comfort the ninja, unsure how he would handle the situation.

Finally when the people examining Sakura stepped away, Sasuke got his first glimpse of his dead lover. She laid the wide open field still dressed in the same white halter top and red ankle pants from this morning. Her hands were resting on her stomach, with one white lily across her chest.

Ibiki gave Tsunade a nod, indicating he was done with the scene. Without hesitation she released her hold on the young Uchiha. With no support, he fell to his knees, and he clumsily made his way to Sakura. He lifted her corpse as the grief consumed him. She look peaceful as her hair flowed in the wind, minus the hole in her chest, there were no other wounds.

What seemed like an eternity, Sasuke felt a hand grip his shoulder, "Sasuke, they need to take her. You need to let go." Sasuke recognized the voice as his former sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Before he let go, he gave his love one finally kiss.

Sasuke could vaguely hear the last of Ibiki's report, "Same as the others, the heart was cut out and taken away." Keeping wayward student from making any irrational decisions, Kakashi led him away from the scene. The remaining team mates regrouped at Kakashi's apartment. The boys sat at the kitchen table in silence staring at their coffee mugs. Finally breaking the silence Naruto spoke in a crack voice, "I can't believe Sakura-chan dead, it look like she didn't fight back."

"We don't know that for sure, no reason to rush to judgment," replied Kakashi.

"She lied, this morning she said she would be with Ino all day," murmured Sasuke, "I guess she didn't want me to know where she was going."

"Why were the hearts taken, there has to be a reason," argued Naruto. In his rage he knocked over his coffee cup. "This isn't your everyday plain serial killer."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, "You're right." Then raven-haired ninja banged his fist on the table, "Whoever did this still has "her" heart. When I find him, I'll stop his heart and take "hers" back."

Naruto's eyes widen, this was one of the few times he had seen Sasuke lose control. The fox boy quietly agreed, but this wasn't the way to remember his late friend, "Sasuke, that won't make her happy, you know that don't you."

Sasuke snorted in retort, "Happy, the dead can't be happy. Death is the end."

Kakashi quickly intervened before things got out of hand, "I been a shinobi for a long time, some of the things I've done can make the strongest sick with disgust. To take young women's hearts is the most depraved act I have ever witnessed." Sasuke pushed his chair out, "I'll find this bastard and kill him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura finally woke up, she found herself lying on exquisite jade floors. As she slowly rose off the cold floor, she noticed the room was decorated with shades of green and an oversized black entrance. Standing next to the door was a young girl with purple hair, dress in a traditional black kimono with an ivory handle sword tucked in-between her obi.

"Welcome young traveler, my name is Izuko, the keeper of the gates." She spoke in distinguish and wise voice. "You are now dead and exist only as a spirit. Those would come to my gate of rage are the victims of misadventure or murder."

Sakura was very confused it all seemed like a dreamed, she pinch her right arm trying to wake up. Instead of grabbing flesh, a soft white fabric graced her fingertips. Scared to death, Sakura took off running in the opposite direction. The hallway was covered in mirrors, and it was the first time she saw her entire appearance. Sakura was dressed in a pure white kimono with a simple red silk obi. Her hair was wrapped in a simple bun with red chopsticks, and was barefoot. Sakura reached the door; she was disappointed to be back in the room she woke up in.

Izuka pay no attention to Sakura's nervous breakdown and continued with her explanation, "Here you may chose one way to proceed out of three ways?" She held up her hand signaling the number one, "Accept death, and enter paradise. Two, become a ghost, forever haunt the realm of the living. Or the last possibility; curse one living person and bring about their deaths. However, eternal torment awaits a vengeful spirit."

Sakura started laughing uncontrollable, it had to a sick prank, "What is this, who are you?"

"You haven't accepted reality yet, you were murdered!" 

**The updates will be slow since my internet connection is cut! The next story that might be updated is "Puppet Princess." The bad news I have a major block on my other two stories "Finding my Way" "She did What!!" **


End file.
